Ex-Girlfriend
by RevanHero-Villian
Summary: Okay so there were a few small mistakes the first time I published this that were bugging me, so I finally fixed them. I don't own the song used Lil' Dicky does, listen to it, it's hilarious. Anyways here's my remix SwanQueen style. Big ups to ABC for creating such awesome characters like Regina and Emma. Viva La Fracking SwanQueen!


**I fixed a couple mistakes that were bugging me, so here's me reposting it mistake free. Yay!**

 **VIVA LA SWANQUEEN!**

 **"Ex-Girlfriend"**

Ey what's going on man?  
It's your boy Lil Robby  
A.K.A Mr. Left-ward sloping penis  
I got a story for y'all man  
Peep this  
Yessir

[Verse 1: Lil Robby]  
Now I been datin this girl named Regina, she hot as hell  
And her body crazy, vagina shaven and it don't smell  
And I don't fall for chickens  
But this one a little different  
Body sickening,  
Plus she really good at making breaded chicken  
Got me thinkin she the one man  
Even fully clothed, shawty really fun man  
Get a lotta hoes, but none of those come close  
I swear this the most that I've felt so damn exposedddd  
Oh yeah there's one more thing  
And I know this shit gonna sound insane  
But I still haven't hit it  
I admit it, I wish I was kidding  
Never been up inside before  
Because shes only fucked one person before  
And though I really wanna boink this whore  
She ma sweetie 3.14  
So I'm stayin patient, and masterbating,  
And now ma heart is sorta racing  
Cause she said tonight will be the night we do some fornicating  
Hell yeah, I'm down, I'm bout to go all out  
I'm gonna pound that crazy, like an elaborate black man handshake  
But on the way to crib, we pass this kid,  
And she seem to know who Regina is  
So I say "who this" and she say  
Robby, this is my ex girlfriend Emma"

[Hook 1: Lil Robby]  
And I ain't usually the one to be the jealous type  
But as I'm lookin at this chick I can't believe my eyes  
Cause she's the best looking gal that I've seen in my whole life  
She's got the thickest head of blonde hair, chiseled jaw, an egregious bod  
Man this the closest thing I've seen to a Grecian God  
And now I'm lookin at ma chick, cause Emma's dick's been inside her rawww

Awww damn!

[Verse 2: Lil Robby]

Man this is crazy  
I can't believe this girl used to fuck ma lady  
I bet she left that pussy ravaged like Haiti  
Regina's huggin and squeezing Emma's shoulder blades  
And I'm buggin and queasy, this ain't okay  
And then they say, "let's get drinks" so I say okay  
Even though I was about to get laid!  
Man this mafucka look like Jlaw  
Combined with a lil Jennifer Aniston  
In other words, she's so damn attractive  
So damn tan she gotta have a little black in her  
Now I'm in the back with her, sippin on some 'gnac with her  
And she payin for it all, she investment bankin...  
I'm acting, like I ain't distracted  
But I'm reenacting her and Regina bangin  
And now I'm feelin pissed, so I go and take a piss  
Mid stream, I look left and guess who it is  
And I had to see, and I was mad discrete  
And I got on my tippy toes and I took a little peek  
Oh my God becky, look at that cock

[Hook 2: Lil Robby]  
And I ain't usually the one to be the jealous type  
But as I'm lookin at Emma's dick, I can't believe me eyes  
Because she's got the biggest cock that I've seen in my whole life  
And now I'm starin at this chick's soft dick with a lotta hate  
Because the shit is plus 8 like Jon and Kate  
And I don't know if I can date ma girl after tonighttttt

Aw damn

[Verse 3: Lil Robby]  
I don't know what to do  
Emma's dick's really huge  
I didn't realize a penis could be so smooth  
I know Regina's missin that  
My penis isn't that  
I'm lookin closer I think that her dick has abs  
Six pack on a dick  
Now what the fuck is that  
It's so long and thick  
It's like a punching bag  
I'm sayin it's so shaven, head is amazing  
Got ma dick looking like a raisin  
Skin tone insane, man she's hung like Saddam Hussein, it's crazy  
What the fuck should I do?  
Emma's gotta Ruth's Chris dick, and mine's a drive thru...  
I think it's time to  
Tell Regina ma goodbyes  
Cause I simply can't survive  
After seeing what was in between Emma's thighs  
So I tell Regina

[Hook 3 Part 1: Lil Robby]  
That this Chick's gotta dick that I don't comprehend  
I had to move ma neck to see it end to end  
I mean the physics of her dick just don't make any sense

[Hook 3 Part 2: Regina]  
I think it's for the best if this comes to an end  
Because the sex with her was the best  
And I would say let's just be friends  
But I think you just think about her dick all the time, so goodbye

Then Emma told me Robby seemed to swing the other way  
Because she remember this dude in second grade  
"So I don't know about his dick, now let's go home and get you laid"

[Hook 3 Part 3: Emma]  
And then I took her to ma crib, and you know that we belly slapped  
And I gave her an O like I was selling crack, and when I came  
I pulled out and nutted all over her left thigh  
And upper mid-section region  
You can call that the pelvis  
Some would even call that the pubic bone  
Leave the pubes at home  
Making this up on the spot  
Fuck you know about it  
I'm about to go paper-mache my own dick and ride it

Emma out bitches!


End file.
